A clone troopers life
by D71298-Z
Summary: Sith and Jedi will both have councils also clones and storm troopers will co exist. If you read you will find out why. Past sith and Jedi will be brought back and I'll create many of my own characters but most will be actual character from Star Wars trilogy. Enjoy:) the first chapter is ready so read
1. chapter 1

Oh boy does it feel good to be alive. A clone screamed IM ALIVE many more followed along. "Whispers followed after that all talking about what general they wanted to be positioned under but it was pointless. They didn't have a say at all but however wishful thinking was not a crime so they all went on with the talk.Many high personnels stood in a room over the clones.With a one way looking glass.What do you suppose the fresh troops are talking about? general Skywalker asked where they wanna be...Why are so quick to make that assumption? Ashoka asked with a questioning look on her face.Well hell that's what I'd be doing CC-2224 (captain Rex) replied with a smirk. Ashoka rolled her eyes do you clones think of anything besides war?. As a matter a fact we do CT-7567 replied we think about blasters as well. Both of the clones bursted out in laughter.Ashoka signed why do you two have to be such smart asses!?."although the two clones didn't usually joke around this much they just couldn't help it this particular day they where very pleased and filled with joy".Skywalker stepped in now now snips. But sky guy ugh they started it.The clones "snickered".obi wan let off a quick smile looks like you've got your hands full.Oh shut up Anakin replied mander Cody stepped in excuse me sir but i was just wondering, how many of these troops will be ours?.Skywalker shook his head I'm not really sure these new rankings and how many troops we are getting is really something general Skywalker said with a small nod.But the estimate is 4.8 billion.huh your kidding? both CC-2224 and CT-7567 said and the same time. Jinx you owe me a soda again at the same time. Double jinx you owe me 2 sodas Cody said just a little before Rex damn it that's gonna cost me 10 credits.Cody smirked what has gotten into you? Anakin asked you guys are way more talkative then usual not that it's a problem but why!?.you just said 4.8 billion troops that's exiting probably a load of crap but exiting.Im not kidding Anakin said and now me and obi wan are gonna be small parted army's this makes no sense to me Anakin stated.Whats the point of small parted army's they do everything together it's the stupidest thing.Anakin nodded I can't I argue with that.Whats all this about a clone in each army equal to a Jedi general whoa who is it for this army?Cody asked Its me a clone walked over general CD-45757 at your service or you can call me general cling.I have more info on the amount we are getting 700 million freshens.Apparently the communications malfunctioned when you contacted head command station 4.8 billion is half of the new recruits is what they where trying to say.Why'd wouldn't they just say the whole thing Cody asked for obvious reasons cling said seps intercepting the call. It's a part of the new plans to keep the battle plans secret oh all 5 of the people in the group nodded makes sense.Captain Rex still admiring the fact that they get 700 million. Well Ashoka said why are we just standing here can we get out of her I get it looking at clones is so fascinating but we have meeting to go to do we not sky guy your right Ashoka obi wan said best not be late come on Anakin. He snaps out of his day dream .Oh yes umm Ashoka get R2

Yes sky guy she quickly responded wait a minute Anakin said i didn't pic you to be my equal that's the point I'm your equal you don't get to pick.He responded with a smirk.skywalker said oh very well then hurry up they got into there J-type 327 fire up the t-14 generator skywalker said.making himself sounds smart but most generals knew what that was.They started to take off close the ramp it slowly closed and they took of and got out of the planet kamino. They main source of the clones was in Tipoca City they sped up put her in hyper-speed skywalker said yes sir a clone responded...

7 hours earlier

Senator Palme Amidala sat in her seat this was a big meeting. Everyone was gathered to talk about the large amount of droids even with the fresh batch they still easily outnumbered the clones.But Padme had been thinking About a project that might help them out, she didn't consider it to be a really "big project" but she still felt the need to, say it excuse me chancellor.Mas Amedda slammed his gavel down order order,the room didn't a silent down.We will have order he screamed everyone

Stopped talking immediately.thank you Mas Amedda she said I am so sorry to interrupt but what if we had new ranks for clones. Maybe a clone that has more command over the military then the chancellor. And in each post there is a clone and a Jedi equal in command, she named numerous ranks,before saying that's why we should vote on this decision.A couple of senators screamed what do you have against the chancellor more replied with yeah.I have nothing against our chancellor he has served us well,but with all due respect he does no fighting he doesn't say any orders.And the clones may be clones but they are still living things.now everyone agreed she noticed something on his face like a kinda look that said now you've tangled with my plan.he signed very well vote one by one people said I am senator then they would fill in the blank with their names and I agree to this. 90% agreed.Very well this shall be adminstarted immediately the chancellor said they all nodded dismissed everyone started to exit.many senators past by her nice job sweety a couple elders would say nice job kid middle aged senators would say I'm so proud of you this new ranks system is gonna be great.senator her age would say she got numerous pats on the back as she headed back to her room she she lays down on her bed the room was nice simple the sun shone through the window she liked her bed a lot. Right in front of it was a tv she got up to turn it on but decided not to she summoned her sergeant droid.How may I be at service it asked please get me some orange juice it did as it's master said she drank it layed down and asked the droid to turn off the lights then exit the room thanks she said before falling asleep for a little nap...

The chancellor walked in to a Jedi meeting.i hope in not interrupting but we have a couple ranks to decide. ranks? I know not of these ranks yoda made a sound that confirmed that he stood by his statement.yes new clone ranks he explained them all to the Jedi masters in the council meeting decide the top rank we must? He asked indeed Palpetin responded. Fine commander Crosby or EE-7765 if you prefer suggestion of mine he is.The aged Jedi said.The council members looked around at each other everyone nodding a couple said he served us well he deserves it and other nodded in agreement.Very well yoda spoke inform him we shall.

Commander Crosby please report to the Jedi council and announcer said over the mic.Crosby couldn't help but feel nervous was he in trouble? He hadn't done anything wrong had he? He kept asking himself questions tell he entered the Jedi temple.It was a strange place machine ran waterfalls fell drip drip you could here from the corner so many sounds that relaxed his body it smelled like nature at its finest.he opened pretty above average size door to bow and salute to the headmaster Jedi.Yoda himself sir I was summoned here he looked over to chancellor palpetin sir he saluted yes commander Crosby the chancellor said we have a promotion for you. His eyes filled with excitement that they couldn't see under his mask.Head of the clones you will be all orders you shall make you lead the army now.Thank you sir you will not regret this.Regret this we will not chosen carefully we have.the clone nodded dismissed you are.The clone started to walk out of the room wait the chancellor said.Yes? the clone turned around you have to choose your two high generals but what am I if I'm not a high general? What is my rank? We decided you shall be the grand general wait apparently he missed something before.The grand general was higher position then the chancellor himself well in the military anyways.Wait and now we have high generals yes lots of ranks have been added the old Jedi said lot indeed.Oh well my high general shall be commander Shax of the 58th post and the other shall be Commander fox of the 16th post inform them with you new suit you can in your new room it is go see it you should fancy is it.the clone ran back to his speeder got in and headed to head control base witch was apparently a new thing. They has a control base but the clones didn't do much in it but now they had a head control along with 598 other control bases.A holo picture of yoda showed up head control base your location is not sorry for the mix up I am go to grand control base you must. The clone felt exited the location showed on his holo map he got there and it was magnificent huge he walked in everyone diluted we got a holo message congratulations sir. The clone thanks them excuse me I must head to my room they all nodded sir as the clone headed up towards his new home it scanned his face EE-7765 Welcome home sir.the my name is the room ask me anything I control my self.i can change the color of anything the comfort of your bed the temps tire of the room to exact.Sorry he inturpted can I have a moment to my self as you wish.He looked at his new armor and new wearings if he wanted to go to battle he had armor witch signified he liked to fight his own battle.and when he's just walking around he had another uniform for just that.It was black a microphone peace that went on the ear he noticed his mask for battle head one to a much stronger one he decided he'd most of the time where his battle uniform and put his other in the closet.he put on his arm it was so comfy and he noticed it weird high sights x ray vision real advanced stuff he had countless weapons hooked to his suit and real abbey stuff but it was designed to feel as light as a feather. It had super microphone witch could reach all the way throughout many systems and so he informed his two new high generals of their positions.then took the elevator back down to we're all the action was happening in the grand control room.They saluted sir new clones about to be deployed to locations what are your orders.He looked at the stats on the walls of how many wars each general has won he nodded how many is there in total the main plant has 8.5 billion ok send two bill to skywalker do a small part of Anakin and obi wan making Anakin first in command alongside general cling make obi wan and general ford in change of his send another 1.8 billion to general wan. Yes sir now den 3 billion to Plo Kloon and split the rest up with yoda and mace get the rest of the new recruits from other plants and split them equal amongst the Jedi council also give another 700 million or so to sky walker yes sir they nodded getting back to work.

Authors note the real story of the main clone will probably start next chapter so be patient with me. Also I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1

In the story their will be a sith council also. And clones and storm troopers will co exist BIG SPOILER

I'm also changing a lot to the Star Wars original trilogy. I'm gonna run the story through the clone wars then the rise of the empire. Bye till next time the Author (who's not Avery good one :))


	2. Chapter 2 Leo's a hero?

8.5 billion clones stood in single file lines in front of a huge screen that said where all the clones where being sent, you walked up and it scanned your face that's how the thing worked it would then tell you your number then where you where being sent.

CT-7738 You are being sent to general Alex please get on republic attack cruiser no.178 it'll bring you to where you need to be.Thank you

CT-7738 he got on the ship with a bunch of other clone all around him the thing was flooded with clones.It took off.Slowly lifting off the ground the cruiser lifted off.many clones talked about what their first battle was gonna be They heard they where gonna be defense on Naboo.The seps have already started to attack the planet.

Attention!!! A speaker blasted instead of going to your home base we are changing course.(A women said of the speaker) you are being sent to Naboo right now it is under high attack get read as soon as you exit barrels full of blaster will be waiting grab one the room in the back of the cruiser has your uniforms be prepared.Yes 7478 robot unit all the clones shouted back.

A few moments later.We have entered the atmosphere landing on Naboo in T-10 seconds T-9 T-8 T-7 T-6 T-5 T-4 T-3 T-2 T-1. The huge hangar doors are opening.Lets get em boys their captain yelled,all the clone troopers screamed Yes sir and others said yeah let's do it.

CT-7738 Was so exited his first battle.They ran out of the cruiser and they all charger grabbing blaster from a a huge cargo bin.

CT-7738 Was so exited he couldn't help it he charged with everything he had. Right behind the first couple of groups. Cover me captain

Cleo screamed yes sir CT-7738

Screamed back the captain was amazing he kicked a droid then punched another then shot about ten.It was all going great until captain Cleo was surrender by 20 maybe the droids.Ok I got this CT-7738 said to himself I'm ready my first kills oh yeah.He jumped Sticking his leg out to know ones head off before shooting two punching another witch really hurt then some clone he never met said here take this as he was tossed a T-21 light repeating blaster. CT-7738 Now the fun begins he might have been shot a couple times, but it was all worth it he pressed the trigger and shot the rest in the group of droids die clankers scrap metal pieces of shit.

He gave his captain a hand.his captain said look around CT-7738

The captain knew his name because it said it in small lettering on the lower part of every clones brand new uniform.What am I looking at sir he asked well son I've been in this war for 2 years.It might not be that long if its a lot longer then you have been here freshman.

Yeah I understand sir but what are you getting at.In two years I've never seen a battle end like this what do you mean the fresh clone asked. where one side only has ten troops left and the other has about 20. So your telling me captain clea that we are doomed because they have ten more then us sir. Listen CT-Oh to hell with it I'm gonna call you Leo Listen Leo never say we are doomed never.the rest of the clones ducked behind a huge boulder.they are here sir with a Sith damn it we are one of the only clone army's with out a Jedi what are the chances.Im gonna need to call in for help Plo koon.sir please come there a sith here I'll try but I can't bring any clones did you need any reinforcements plo Koon said.no sir we are fine on clones of I'll be their any minute.yes sir thank you sir the clone saluted and turned off the sub space receiver.Back up will be here let's hold them off boys. You heard the man Leo screamed let's get it on!!.

9 out of ten storm troopers charged as the captain stayed behind to prepare for the jedis arrival.Pew pew pew countless noises of battle where made swearing a couple clones lost their riffles and started using their fist dumb piles of shit as Leo kicked a side a pile of droids 3 droids and a sith where all that stood against two and a half clones one clone got chopped up but still is some how still breathing. Leo looked at Cleo sir what should we do.Fall back the captain ordered yes sir.Leo fell back With the half a clone on his shoulder hide behind a rock as the sith approached. Leo's heart raced he's never seen this sith before and he's never encountered a sith before but who knows he said to himself I might get lucky.with a smirk on his face he turned around and fired his blaster taking out two of the 3 and the captain finished the final one.Well sir if this is my last day alive it was a pleasure Leo said to his captain.The pleasure was mine Captain Cleo said.shall we fight Leo asked.what are you stupid that's a sith any attack is just stupid.Sorry sir my stupidity will not block my view next time.noted soilder the captain replied.the half man busted into the conversation sorry to jump in to the conversation, although I can't because I lost my ass and down. The 3 laughed.

The sith approached them slowly taking small steps that was mean to be intimidating.finally he got impatient and lifted the three up he raised his light saber up ready to strike but just then as he striked less then a mm was between the sith light saber and the clones.All of a sudden they dropped down. And his strike was intercepted by a light saber. A blue light saber he hated the Jedi raging with anger he swung his saber quickly Very offensively trying desperately to hit the Jedi the Jedi blocked everyone of his hits. A clone interrupted and took a shot he deflected it right back at the guy who was now lying on the floor dead.

CAPTAIN!! Leo screamed then he got it together I'm gonna kill that sith.The half man spoke up end my misery do it please.Leo faced away crude raised his gun and whispered with tears behind his words good bye brother.

Blast! Leo looked up, ready to help the Jedi, he looked like he was doing fine so he waited for his chance to help.

The sith caught Plo kloons attack and parried it cut of the Jedis hands and kicked him to the ground. The Jedi are weak the sith said.As he raised his saber over his head ready to kill he slashed down.but was shut in the heel then in the knee then ankle then head the sith fell towards the Jedi who kicked him alway.

Leo saw the sith fall he'd killed a sith he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. As he rushed to Plo koons add and helped him out thank you clone what is you name.

CT-77 no not you number your real name oh um Leo sir.thank you Leo Leo responded with no problem sir but we should leave sir.

The two got on the cruiser and load ed Plo koons ship onto it then told the robot pilot to take off yes Jedi general koon

Authors note

Sorry if it seems more like I'm writing a part of a rp I'm use to rp so sorry


End file.
